First Amigo
by Cordy1
Summary: Impmon thought that all was lost when he was defeated by the tamers. But maybe he found something too? Written after the episode, The Battle Within.
1. Chapter 1

**1st Amigo**

****

**Chapter 1**

He felt the wind rushing in his ears as he tumbled helplessly through the air.  A rushing feeling coursed through his body and that familiar sense of weakness came flooding back to him.  _Not again_, he thought savagely.  _Now I'll never find pants my size._

She wasn't expecting anything of the sort.  As she stood looking around her, wondering where to go next, she saw a rushing blur of indigo hurtle past her.  She heard a thud and she ran to where the sound had come from.

She paused in shock at the site that met her eyes.  A small digimon, about her size, was clambouring labouriously to his feet.  He had big, piercing eyes, a lot like hers.  He wore large gloves and a scarf, not unlike herself.  Like her, he had a small, quirky face and cheeky eyes.

In fact, apart from colouring, they were almost identical.

He stood up, and sighed at how close he was to the ground again.  He looked up and blinked in surprise when he saw somebody standing a little way off.

She was just like him, but, while he was a rich indigo colour, she was pale pink.  Her eyes were aqua blue, as were her gloves and scarf.  At the thought of being watched, he composed himself and shot her a hostile glare.

"What are you staring at?" He said rudely.  The digimon in front of him smirked.

"You're not fooling anybody, mate.  I saw you get pulverised."  She raised an eyebrow and grinned.  "Squirt," she added delicately.

He felt himself starting to get impatient.  "Oh, and you could do better??  Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Minxmon, if you must know, and I would certainly be able to do better than that.  In fact, I could beat you up any day."

"You know, for such a little lady you got a big mouth," he said.  "I'm Impmon.  And I'm gone."  He turned and walked away, but he had only gone a few paces when he suddenly collapsed to the ground, a weight on his back.  His eyes narrowed as he heard a mischievious giggling sound from somewhere above him.  He narrowed his eyes and craned his neck round to her.

"Excuse me, but when you're quite finished attacking me-"

Minxmon scowled.  "Chill out, I'm not going to kill you or anything!  I'll just send you back to that lot and they'll finish the job!"  She indicated to where a small group of humans and Digimon were standing looking around them.  She got up and grinned.

Impmon looked at Minxmon carefully.  "You don't have a human, do you?" he said suspiciously, standing up and dusting himself down.

Minxmon shook her head.

"Good," he continued.  "At least you're not like all the others.  They worship those pathetic little humans.  And what did they ever do for us?  They just treat us like toys, and they don't care about what we want, or how we feel!  They're just self-centered little brats!"

"So, impmon what was your tamer like?"

Impmon paused at his mistake.  "What?"

"You obviously hate people.  And you were mistreated.  Why else would you talk about them like that?"

After a moment, Impmon nodded and sat down.  "I had two," he said.  "Little kids.  They just tossed me around and fought over me all the time.  Like I was a ragdoll or something.  So I left.  And now I don't have a tamer.  And I'm happier than I've ever been."

"I bet you are," Minxmon said.  "I'd like a tamer."

Impmon stared at her in disbelief.  "Why the hell would you want to be stuck in some stuffy old house with a drooling human when you could be free out here?"

"Every Digimon needs a tamer.  That's what I think.  If not, there'll always be something missing for us.  I feel it, the wild Digimon feel it," She paused and looked straight at him.  "I bet you feel it too."

Impmon sniggered.  "Not likely, toots.  I thought it would be hard without Ai and Mako at first, but I can go where I want now, I have all the freedom in the world!"

"Is that really so great?  Don't you feel sad and lonely sometimes?"

"You know you're starting to sound like Foxy back there," Impmon glanced back to Renamon, a few hundred meters away.  "How many times to I have to tell you, I'm happy the way I am!  I don't need a tamer, because I'm strong on my own!  I don't want to be a pet!!!"

"No mon is an Island," Minxmon said warningly.

"Well, this one is!  I don't need anybody!  All I need is me!  Alone!"

Minxmon grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to the ground.  "There.  Beaten by a girl.  We all need somebody, Impmon.  You just can't admit it.  Why don't we be friends?"

"If it will shut you up," Impmon groaned, getting up.

"Great!" squealed Minxmon.  "Let's play a game!"

_She sounds like Calumon when she does that,_ Impmon thought, but he nodded anyway.  "Ok, what d'you want to play?"

"I know a game called Hide and Seek!"

"Do we go find him or what?" Henry voiced his thoughts as usual.

Everyone looked at Takato.

"What?" he said.  Then he sighed and said, "Ok, but not for too long.  We need to find a way home asap.  Our parents are probably really worried."

They looked up and saw a figure standing not far off.  it pointed in their direction and they waved.

Rika blinked.  "What the-"

The figure ran towards them and stopped about a meter away.  It was a girl.  She had longish black hair and blue eyes, and she was about the same age as Takato and Henry.  She was dressed in football shirt, jeans and a baseball cap.  She had a cheeky smile, which she wore now.

The girl smiled sheepishly.  "Hi, sorry if I scared you.  I were just so glad to find other humans!  Those creatures are scary!  I'm Syd!"

Takato quickly introduced everyone.

"How did you get here, anyway?" Kenta said curiously.

"We found a weird glowy thing in the park," Syd replied.  "When we went through it, we couldn't get back out.  So we're stuck here."

Kazu looked around, as if he expected to see somebody else.  "Have you got Digimon?"

"Nope.  That's that game thing, isn't it?  We were gonna get it for Christmas-"

"No, I mean, Digimon, the real things!" Kazu gestured round at the creatures that stood before the twins.

The twins looked at the Digimon for the first time.  "W-well, that's...interesting." Syd stammered in surprise.  "I didn't know they were real.  I don't have one, by the way."

"Well, they're not scary, honest.  They're nice.  So, who wants to go home?" Rika said to everyone.

Suzy smiled.  "I want ice-cream!"

Lopmon shook her head.  "When don't you want ice-cream?"

"Has she found him yet?" asked Mortiamon.

The Gekomon shook his head fearfully.  "I don't know, sir!"

Mortiamon nodded.  "Very well.  I will bring her back here, and dispose of the weak one myself!"

To Be Continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I admit, that was a little scratchy, but this is my first Digimon fic, because for a while, I tried to kid myslef that I didn't like it.  I normally specialise in Harry Potter ficcies!

Any comments?  Please review!

And Happy birthday to our novel chars, btw!


	2. Chapter 2

**1st Amigo**

****

**Chapter 2**

"One, two, three..."

Impmon walked off carelessly, as if the thought of playing a game was beneath him.  _Stupid game_, he thought.  _What's the point in hiding from somebody if you can't jump out at them and roast them alive?_

"Eighteen, nineteen..."

Impmon sighed and scrambled into a bush.  He peered out to see Minxmon dashing around, looking behind rocks, inside other bushes, searching for him everywhere.  She looked round and saw his bush, and started to walk towards it.

Both of them jumped as a high-pitched laugh rang around the quarry.  Minxmon froze as a figure appeared before her.

It was another Digimon.  She was the size of an average human, and her skin was blue.  Her hair was purple, and her eyes were shocking pink.  It was the most unusual Digimon that Impmon had ever set eyes on.  It turned to Minxmon.

"Well?"

"What the heck was that?" Terriermon said, as a cold cackling sound rang in their ears.

"I don't know," Henry replied.  "But something tells me it's not good.  Come on!" Everyone ran towards the sound of the laughing.

"Well what?" Minxmon stammered.

"Don't act stupid with me, girl.  Did you find the weakling or not?"

Minxmon cast a glance at the bush and said, "N-no, Mortiamon.  I haven't found him yet.  He could be anywhere, Miss."

"I thought the insolent creature would be worth the time, but he was defeated by a boy and his pet.  I'd ban him from the Sovriegn, but he knows too much.  We must destroy him.  Well, come on, we're going back to the fort."

Minxmon hesitated, thinking about what Impmon had told her about freedom.  "Miss Mortiamon," she said determinedly.  "I don't want to have anything to do with the Sovriegn anymore.  And you can't stop me leaving!"

"You are young and foolish, so I will not strike you.  Your old master was soft.  It's good that he's gone.  But you have a new master!  I am the Sovriegn now!  And while I'm here, there's no leaving!"

Minxmon gathered up all her courage and walked away from Mortiamon.  Mortiamon shrieked and said, "Snake Ropes!"

Three snakes shot from her hands and twisted themselves around Minxmon.  Impmon sat and watched and tried to ignore the nagging feeling that was nipping frantically at the back of his mind.

"Mortiamon, leave me alone.  Even if you bring me back to the fort, I won't work.  And you can't make me either.  All you can do is hrt me.  You can't force me to do anything."

Mortiamon looked at her, and both Impmon and Minxmon saw her temper rising.  But suddenly, her voice softened.  "Dearest child, you don't know what you're giving up.  You've been such a good girl to us.  Are you really going to just throw it all away, just like that?" There was a dangerous note in her voice, despite it's softness.

"I'll be able to do what I want for once.  Yes, I'm leaving."

"I'm afraid that's impossible.  Either you stay and live, or you leave and die.  We wouldn't want you to tell everyone our secrets, now, do we?"  Mortiamon said sweetly.  "Now, if you're sure you are leaving, let's just get this over with, shall we?"

"Bada Boom!"

It was a small attack, but it distracted Mortiamon.  She and Minxmon both looked straight at the bush where Impmon was hiding. Minxmon gave him a warning look.Mortiamon strode up to the bush and reached in.  Impmon ducked and dodged the hand as it felt around, looking for him, until he got tangled in the thorns and she pulled him out by the scruff of his neck, kicking and struggling.  She dropped him on the ground, knowing that he wouldn't try to run while she had Minxmon.

"Uh, hi!" Impmon said innocently.  He looked her up and down.  "You look like a disco light," he added rudely.

"Oooh, dear!  Looks like you found him after all!  Are you a quitter, too?  Let's get rid of both of you together, to save the hassle." Mortiamon smirked at Impmon.  "Oohh!  I know, would the young mon like to do battle for his lady friend?"

Impmon's temper flared.  "I don't have any friends!  But I'll fight!  I could beat you any day, Lady!"

"You're wasting your time." Mortiamon said, sounding bored.  "You won't win.  In five minutes you'll just be  useless data."

"Ladies first."

"Fine.  Dancing lights!"  A stream of burning, coloured light flew out of nowhere.  Impmon tried to dodge, but it followed him, and it was obvious who was going to win.  Impmon earlier attack had barely left a scratch, and Mortiamon was inflicting a lot of damage.

Minxmon was watching the rather agressive exchange.  Quickly it dawned on her that Impmon was far too small to fight mortiamon.  He was a rookie and she was a mega.  She bit at the ropes and struggled free.  She quietly got up and hurried away.  She had an idea, and the sooner she put it into action, the better.

Takato and Guilmon ran ahead of everyone else, following the sounds of talking and shouting.  They were nearing the scene, when they came across a small pink Digimon standing panting at their feet.  Henry and the others caught up.  "Watcha stopping for, Takatotottoooooo?" Suzi said.  She looked down at Minxmon.  "Oooh, Lopmon, isn't that cute?"

"Stop that little girl.  I bite."  Suzi shied away.  Minxmon looked up at Takato.  "Can you help my friend Impmon?  He was helping me and now Mortiamon's fighting with him, and she's way bigger!"

"Impmon?  Brat alert!  But I guess so.  Guys?"  Takato looked around at his friends.  Everyone shrugged or nodded.  "Ok," Takato said to Minxmon.

"Great, thanks.  My name's Minxmon, by the way.  I saw you beating the living crap out of him when he was Beelzemon, and I thought you could help."  she said, running alongside them.

"He's not going to like this one little bit!" Rika remarked.

Soon after they reached the quarry.  Mortiamon was in her element.

"He's getting tossed about like a ragdoll," Kenta said.

"I like ragdolls!" Suzi beamed.

Kazu rolled his eyes.  "Well, let's get stuck in.  Hey, Impmon, fancy a break?"

Impmon looked up, and in that precise moment, Mortiamon shrieked, "Lazer Blast!"

Minxmon didn't know wheter to look or turn away, but she knew what she had to do.  As soon as Mortiamon turned to look at the humans who had just arrived, Minxmon slipped off and crept over to Impmon, who was looking at his battered gloves.

"These aren't going to last much longer,"  He hit his fists together in typical Impmon frustration.

Minxmon smiled at his comparison and helped him stand up.  She kept a hand linked in his arm.  Impmon stiffened.

"They're not done yet," she said.  "They're made of tougher stuff than that!  They were built for fighting, but you shouldn't overuse them.  Come over here and let those guys take care of Mortiamon."

Impmon's head darted up.  "What guys?"

"Never mind," she said hurriedly.  She tried to steer him away, but they both turned on reflex as they heard a rushing sound.

Syd looked up.  "Oh, my God," she said.  "We have to save them.  BOTH of them!"

"What?  We know!" Takato replied.

"No, I mean it!  I just realised something!  Get them, now!"

"Renamon?"

Rika looked up at her companion.  "What?"

Everything happened in a split second.

A bright light.  A flash of struggling pink and indigo.  An unbearable roaring wind filled every ear.

Silence.

Takato got up and looked around.  Everything seemed Ok.  The wind had stopped.  The light had disappeared.  Mortiamon was gone.

And so was Impmon.


End file.
